The Associate and the Gentleman
by mytraitorousheart
Summary: AU/AH Collection of smut drabbles, written by me when begged and previously published on Tumblr. Caroline is an associate lusting after her boss, Klaus is her very interested superior. There is only one place this story end up time and time again in my dirty mind.
1. The Ride

**A/N: So this is just a fun drabble series that I indulge in when I get begged or bribed to write smut. No storyline really, just plain ole hanky panky. Hope you enjoy :)**

She looked at her watch. Bonnie was two hours late. She pulled her coat closed as walked over to rest her back on the side of the building. Bonnie was never late for anything. She retrieved her phone from inside her coat pocket and called Bonnie's number for the fifth time that evening, she was instantly greeted by the recorded voice saying, "This is Bonnie Bennett, leave a message." She angrily ended the call shoving her phone back into her pocket; she couldn't believe that the one time Bonnie wasn't on time was the evening that she had agreed to fetch her from work.

Caroline sighed as she picked nervously on the sleeve of her coat, Bonnie had some serious groveling to do if she wanted to make to back into Caroline's good books. She looked up saw that it was beginning to get dark, if she was going to walk home it would be safer to set out now.

She had barely walked two steps when a sleek black car pulled up alongside her, "Miss Forbes?" she heard an accented voice ask. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Good evening, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Why are you still here? I thought you left hours ago?" he asked.

"I was waiting for my friend Bonnie to fetch me but she must have forgotten. I was just about to walk home now. Have a great weekend," she replied before starting to walk again.

The car crawled next to her as Klaus leaned out the window, "Now now Miss. Forbes what kind of boss would I be if I let you walk through these dangerous streets at such a late hour."

"A normal one," she muttered.

"I just don't think I would be live with myself if anything had to happen to you," he said with a smirk on his face, "Get in the car, I'll take you home."

"No really Mr. Mikaelson it's fine, I'm used to walking," she said in an attempt to halt the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Miss Forbes, please get your fine ass in this car. I would hate to have to tell you a second time," he said, his authoritative tone evident.

He smirked as she mumbled an 'okay' and made her way around the car to get in.

Caroline would be lying if she said that she had never fantasied about being alone with Mr. Mikaelson. Ever since her first day as an associate in his company she has had visions of his strong hands grabbing her and pulling her in to a corner or a broom closet and having his wicked way with her. His lips looked like they were made for sinful deeds and she was more than willing to experience all that they were capable of. The way he walked, the inflection on 'ro' he made when he called her by her first name, the shirts that just seemed to hug his back muscles perfectly; she sometimes wondered how she got any work done with him posing such a distraction to her. But he never noticed her, she was just one of the collective of female associates who were there to do his bidding. The rare times when she was called into his office along with her other colleagues she could not help but admire his smooth hard desk or the spacious couch, imagining possible activities, which the two of them could partake in on these pieces of furniture. Oddly, sometimes when she entertained such thoughts, he would smirk at her almost as if he could read her thoughts. She blushed as she stared out of the passenger window whilst trying hard not to look at his strong arms as he gripped the steering wheel or the way his eyes seemed to glance appreciatively at her body every few minutes.

"So where do you live, Miss Forbes, so I know in which direction to drive?" He asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

She cleared her throat. "Um, 43 Potter Lane, Mr. Mikaelson," she responded in a timid tone.

"Come on we're not at work anymore, you can call me Klaus, Miss Forbes," he chuckled while turning the car around.

"In that case Klaus, you should probably call me Caroline," she said turning to him.

He smiled at her and said, "I've been waiting for an opportunity to call you Caroline for a long time."

The way her name sounded rolling off his tongue sent shivers down her spine.

She grinned shyly at him, "Is that so? I thought you barely noticed me."

"I notice you more than you think," he said his eyes searching hers for something she wasn't sure of as they waited at a red robot.

"So what do you have planned for the weekend?" He asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Just girls night with some of my friends, nothing special."

"Oh girls night where you wear tight dresses and try and seduce unsuspecting men for your friends to rate? Can I join?"

She giggled. "That would defeat the purpose of girls night, Klaus."

"I suppose so, although I suggest you wear the red dress you wore to the office Christmas Party, no one would be able to resist you in that."

She blushed. "How do you remember that?"

"Let's just say I found it very difficult to concentrate on anything else that night. Although, I do believe that you could wear a paper bag and entice any man."

She laughed to herself, "My terrible track record with men would contradict that statement."

"Most men are idiots, they don't know a good thing when it's in front of them," he said while gently placing his hand on her knee. She stared at it, knowing that she should remove it but the way his thumb was tracing circles on her upper leg made it very difficult to form coherent thoughts.

"And you do?" She taunted him.

"Of course," he responded moving his hands higher up, below the hemline of her skirt, continuing his devilish pattern drawing on her inner thigh.

She sighed, feeling an ache in her center.

"So do you often give lifts to your female colleagues?" She said between pants as his magically hands kept shifting her skirt higher and higher.

He turned to her and smiled, "No, but I have been fantasizing about getting you alone for quite some time and when the opportunity rose I had to grab it," he said while cupping her between her legs simultaneously.

She moaned loudly as he started to maneuver two fingers in gentle circles over her underwear. Encouraged by the sounds she was making he increased the pace, slipping his fingers under her lacy excuse of an undergarment began to string her like she was a finely-tuned instrument. Even in her moment of extreme ecstasy she couldn't help but admire his technique even well concurrently driving.

"Stop!" She exclaimed.

Klaus turned the car off onto the side of the road as he pulled his fingers out of her and looked at her with a panicked expression on his face. "I'm so sorry, I think I just got carried away with you being so near to me and ready and willing," he said in a frazzled tone.

"Can you turn into this parking lot please?" Caroline asked gesturing to the empty lot across the road from where they were currently parked.

Klaus started his car again and drove into the parking lot with a sheepish look on his face; ready for the tongue lashing he was sure to receive from Caroline.

Once he had switched off his car, he turned to look at her and she launched herself at him devouring his full lips with a hungry kiss, pouring out all the frustration that the yearning for him had produced within her.

"I'm sorry," she smiled shyly, "I couldn't take it any longer and I didn't want to be the cause of an accident." She bit her lip nervously.

"No problem at all, sweetheart," he growled as he grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her feverishly. She held onto his shoulder as she hoisted herself onto his lap and smiled down at him. He brushed her hair away from her face and said breathlessly, "You're beautiful."

"Shh," she said putting her finger on his lips, "You're ruining the moment." She took his hands and guided it up her thighs as she bit his lip, scooting closer to him, his desire for her evident.

"Oh, excuse me Miss Forbes," he said teasingly moving his hands to rest it on her perfectly shaped backside.

She released his lip and moved over to his ear and whispered, 'Caroline!' before moving to suck on his lobe as her hands started to make work with the zip of his pants. Not in his wildest dreams did he ever believe that he would be in this position. With the blonde goddess that had populated his thoughts over the past couple months wrapped around him, looking at him with lustful eyes, her lips pressing open mouth kisses along his jaw down his neck slowly unbuttoning his shirt to grant her better access. He felt himself harden even more as her tongue swirled in circles down his neck and across his collarbone. He knew he would not be able to take her ministrations any longer, he placed his hands on either side of her face and guided it up to look at him.

"Love, I think we better take this party to the back seat or it'll be over much too soon."

She gave him a coy smile, climbed over the seat and lay down on the soft leather seating. Klaus climbed over after her, his shirt unbuttoned, his pants unzipped whilst she was fully dressed.

"Let's remedy this gross injustice, why don't we love?" he said while hovering over her, kissing her whilst simultaneously unbuttoning her silk blouse, each button that came undone, exciting him more until it was just a red lace bra separating him from what was rightfully his for the taking. He took it in turns cupping each one of her breasts, those mounds of flesh that he spent hours in the office staring at, unbeknownst to her but his imagination didn't do it justice as he lifted her up and swiftly removed her bra. He had no patience for unnecessary items of clothing.

He licked her collarbone as she closed her eyes in elation, he moved his mouth further down her body until he reached her breasts, and he suckled each of them before tracing the tip of his tongue around the areolas of her nipples. She moaned in ecstasy, arching her back to him, burying her hands in his soft curls and pushing his head closer and closer to her body. He took the opportunity of her body being raised to begin to unzip the back of her pencil skirt and pushed it down her body. He hooked his fingers around the string at the side of her red lace underwear and let it trace the same path as her skirt.

Extremely aroused, Caroline sat up and said, "Fuck it, I need you now!" and pulled her skirt, underwear and shoes off before completing her previous work on his pants.

Klaus smiled wolfishly and said, "Who is it you said you needed, love?" as he helped her remove his remaining garments.

She pulled him down with her and purred in his ear, "You."

With the prompt of that one word, he thrust into her. As he rocked inside of her she repeated his name like a prayer chant, "Klaus, Klaus, yes Klaus."

He smiled proudly, knowing it was him giving her this amount of pleasure, she dug her fingernails into his back and wrapped her legs around him coaxing him to go deeper and harder, encouraging him not to hold back. It amazed Klaus that even in her state of utter bliss she still attempted to control the situation and he didn't mind, as he wanted to please her. Each sound that came out her mouth making him want her more. He seemed to fit inside of her like no one else before, their bodies pleasuring each other without much input from their brains, like they were waiting for this all along.

They felt the car shaking with them, the pressure of Klaus' thrusts making the entire vehicle rock, Caroline's hand reaching up over her head and against the window as Klaus hit her sweet spot, her hand leaving an imprint on the window which had steamed up from the heat of their activities. They screamed each others' names as Caroline's walls constricted and she came as she never had before, her orgasm enveloping every part of her, she had no idea how amazing sex could be until that moment. The look of extreme pleasure causing Klaus to reach his end as well. Collapsing on top of her, he smiled as he kissed her, knowing that this experience had made his fixation on her even stronger.

The moment was broken when Caroline's cellphone rang. She rolled them over and reached for her long discarded coat, and answered it.

"Care, I'm so sorry! One of my lectures ran late and had left my phone in my car and couldn't let you know. I feel so bad. How did you get home?"

Caroline smiled, "Hey Bonnie, it's cool, don't worry about it I understand. I got lift home with a friend. It was quite a ride." She winked at a smirking Klaus.

**A/N: To chat, ask for more, read them first, follow me on Tumblr at klaussnowflake**


	2. The Encore

**_A/N: So this is part 2 ;)_**

Caroline sighed as she put another report on the photo coping machine, she had been working non-stop on one of their big name client's cases and all she wanted to do was go home and have a nice long bath.

She heard the door of the copy room open behind her. The office was almost deserted with only a handful of employees opting to work late to avoid the increase in workload.

"Working overtime again, Miss Forbes," the all too familiar British voice commented from the doorway.

She took breath and tried to appease the butterflies, which had once again taken up residence inside of her at the sound of his voice.

She turned around while noticing him locking the door behind him.

"Good evening Mr. Mikaelson, I wasn't aware you were still in the office," she said hesitantly.

"I had a late conference call and then I saw you coming in here. Working on the Moore-Stone case?" he asked approaching her slowly.

"Yes, it has been keeping me extremely busy over the past couple of days."

"So that must have been why you haven't replied to any of my messages, I've got to lower your work load."

She turned around to photocopy another report whilst saying, "What happened between us was a mistake, Mr. Mikaelson, one we should not repeat."

She heard him walk up behind her. "So you regret it?"

"Yes," she breathed out, hoping that the desperation for him was not evident in her voice.

"So you haven't been recalling our night together in your mind, over and over and over again this entire week," his chest was now flush against her back, his voice a whisper that was barely audible.

"No," she trembled, closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of him against her.

"Because I have barely been able to sleep, every time I close my eyes I see your luscious long legs," he ran his one hand up the side of her right thigh slowly over her pencil skirt while his left hand remained on her waist, "wrapped around me."

She took a deep breath and said feebly, "Mr. Mikaelson, we shouldn't…"

"Klaus!" He whispered in her ear as his hand moved to the front of her legs and under her skirt to stroke her inner thigh.

"Mr. Mikael-, Klaus, what if someone tries to come in?" she whimpered, unable to find the energy to deny him as his fingers moved aside her lace underwear and started to maneuver themselves in her folds.

"Well then they'll think the copy room is closed for the night, nothing is coming in between me and what I've been dreaming of tonight," he said while his other hand unbuttoned her blouse and he kissed her neck.

"For someone who has been regretting our tryst, your nether regions sure seem eager for my touch," he said between kisses on her neck.

Caroline knew how wet she was for him, she had been having that problem the entire week whenever she saw him and his pants that hugged him in all the right places, especially when she knew what a powerful organ he housed beneath those well-tailored trousers and each time he handed her a memo or report her mind flashed to the magical things those hands could do to her.

Leaning against the copy machine for support, she knew that she was putty in his hands, groaning she threw her head back as his hand began to caress her breast still clothed in her black lace bra.

"What were you saying, sweetheart, about not wanting to do this?" he asked as his other hand continued to work, pumping inside of her.

Needing to shut him up so that his lips could perform more sinful things on her body, she reached for the button of his pants and quickly undid it and his zip and proceeded to grab his manhood, which showed evidence of his obvious desire for her.

As her soft hands stroked his most intimate area, all thoughts of taunting and teasing her disappeared from his mind as he embraced the pleasure that only she could give him.

She smiled as her thumb passed over his tip and caused him to shudder. Who knew that it only took one touch to make this feared and powerful businessman to his knees?

He removed his hand from under her skirt and slowly licked each finger that was coated with her juices; she was panting loudly as his other hand had now made his way under her bra and continued to caress her.

He took his now clean hand and closed it over hers which still pumping him and whispered to her, "Love, you're going to have to stop that or else this will be over before we want it to be."

He slid her blouse off slowly, kissing down her neck and across her shoulder, his tongue looping around her bra strap and causing that to fall down her arm before repeating the action on the other side.

To say she wanted him was an understatement; every fiber of her being was yearning for him. In order to speed up the process she shifted her skirt up to her waist as he unclasped her bra and rubbed his palms over her pert nipples.

"Klaus," she breathed out, "I need you inside of me now."

Smirking he said, "Well if you insist…" as he bent her over the copy machine and positioned himself at her entrance.

Not being able to see Klaus as she felt him sliding slowly into her was more exhilarating then she ever thought it would be. She held onto the edges of the copy machine for support as he gently stroked her backside, which was on display for him. She gasped as her body became accustomed to having his hard length within her. His thrusts were making the most symphonic rhythm, his panting in sync with her groans.

Caroline thrust her hips up, urging him to go faster. "You feel so good inside of me, Klaus," she encouraged him, her want for him unmistakable.

Klaus began to lose control as he rode her harder and harder.

"You are all I've been thinking about this week," she whispered, knowing how her words were taunting him.

"Fuck Caroline," he grunted as he pulled out of her and thrust back in exactly the right place, causing both of them to stagger off the edge, the small copy room became filled with their muffled screams of pleasure.

She felt him stiffen inside her before his body relaxed as he pulled himself out of her. He turned her around and kissed her deeply, all the emotions from their encounter apparent in his kiss.

As they were dressing themselves, Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her. She smiled shyly at him as he walked over to her, "Caroline, I have some very interesting notes on the Moore-Stone case at my apartment if you want to have a look at it now?" His intentions clear as she nodded, eager to carry on with her new favorite activity.

_**A/N: Please review or catch me on Tumblr at klaussnowflake**_


	3. The Gift

**Part 3: The Gift**

_**A/N Thanks everyone for the support and the reviews and what not, glad you're enjoying it. This is the first chapter I've written of this series that I haven't been bribed and forced to do so I hope you still like it. :)**_

* * *

"Won't you be missed at your own birthday party?" she asked with a giggle as he pulled her into his office and locked the door behind her.

"Well this isn't my real birthday celebration, love. This is just the mandatory party that the suits throw, so it looks like we actually care if the staff celebrate our milestones with us," he said as he pined her against the door of his office, his hands resting on either side of her.

"So how do you plan to spend your special day?" She asked as she gazed up at him.

He smirked at her as he leant in closer, "I was thinking: my apartment, some champagne, chocolate sauce and a sexy blonde."

She put her hands around his neck and started to finger the necklaces that were peeking out from under his collar, "And where do you think you will find one of those? I think all the good escorts have already been taken at this hour."

He chuckled as his face hovered over hers, "I don't think an escort could handle me, but luckily I have someone in mind that is just perfect for the job."

"Really?" she smiled at him, "I would love to meet her sometime."

He gave her a knowing smile. "You might have seen her around," he said between kisses on her neck, "She has long, curly blonde hair" (kiss) "beautiful, sparkling eyes" (kiss) "perfect lips that are capable of the most sinful deeds" (kiss) "a body that looks like it was molded by the gods" (kiss) "and legs that seem to go on for days" (kiss).

Caroline smiled as she put her hands on either side of his face and pulled it up so that he was looking directly into her eyes, "She sounds lovely, so while you're waiting for her to arrive maybe I should give you my gift?" She bit her bottom lip as she shot him her most innocent look.

His eyes darkened with a sort of hunger she had only seen in their most intimate of moments. He gulped. "Yes, sure, well if you want to."

She smiled broadly at him, "You can consider this a preview to what you can be expecting later. Now Mr. Mikaelson, I need you to have a seat in your big boss chair," she said in a tone of authority as she moved away from him.

Regaining his voice, he conceded and said, "Whatever you say, Miss Forbes." He walked around to settle in the chair behind his desk. He watched as she stalked towards him, her beautiful body swaying in the wrap dress she was wearing that accentuated all her curves perfectly. Even though he had been with her so many times, she never failed to excite him; to make his heart beat faster, his palms sweat. When he wasn't with her, he longed to be near her, to touch her skin, hear her voice, see her smile. He sometimes considered her his obsession, but he never tried to understand his feelings, it was new, different but it felt good, and through it all he knew that she was special and what they had was more than simply an office affair.

She slowly pealed off her dress, the soft fabric falling to the floor. His breath hitched as he saw the cream and black lace corset and matching panties, which was hiding beneath the shapely dress. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him as his arm encircled her waist, resting on the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him. She brought her lips down to meet his, her desire for him evident in the passionate way she proceeded to kiss him. The minute his tongue entered her mouth, they began to fight for dominance, imitating the power struggle that constantly surrounded two people that enjoyed being in control as much as them. His hands crept up her sides and rested on her breasts, cupping them, caressing them, once again reveling in the fact that he had the privilege to touch her, to hold her, to feel her perfect body against his.

He moved to undo the laces of her corset before she moved her hands to cover his, "Not yet!" She whispered as she began to pepper kisses on his chin and down his neck and he traced the flesh that peeking over the top of her corset like a meal on a platter for him.

"You see, today is all about you, so I want you to just lay back and enjoy it."

"But sweetheart, you know that isn't exactly my style."

"Trust me, you'll like this," she said with a wink.

She stood up and raked her hands down his toned chest, that would make Adonis turn his head in shame, still clad in his white dress shirt, and rested them on his thighs and she lowered herself onto her knees in front of him. He gasped as he figured out what she was doing and she offered him a coy smile as her small hands moved to the zipper of his pants. His zipper was down and his pants and underwear around his ankles in record speed. She bit her lip excitedly as she grinned down at his already hard dick, like a child on Christmas morning.

Klaus' eyes widened in anticipation, his mouth dry, unable to say anything as she gripped his manhood, her palms sliding up and down from shaft to tip. He watched as her perfect pink lips made contact with his most intimate area. She kissed the tip lightly before withdrawing her tongue and licking up the sides of his manhood slowly, like she was savoring the taste. When she finally encased his manhood within the warm embrace of her mouth, Klaus' knees buckled as he felt an intense rush of pleasure. Her mouth moved up and down his thick length, her tongue providing extra pressure, making circles in strategic points, that was enough for Klaus to grunt out, "Caroline!" over and over. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hands gripped her hair to encourage her ministrations. She looked up at him with hooded eyes, loving the power that she had over him, and she began to hum a generic tune. The vibrations caused Klaus to relax the hold that he had on her hair and stare down at her, he never would have imagine how erotic Caroline on her knees before him would look. In that moment, for a second, he thought if he ever were without her company this memory would be able to give him instant release.

Her mouth moved up and down his length like it was an art form that she had perfected and just before he felt like he would reach his end, she released him from her hold.

As she stood up, Klaus commented, "And what do you suggest I do with the situation that you've left me in?"

"Well," she said as she removed her undergarments, "I am more than willing to help you out." She climbed back onto his lap and lowered herself onto his throbbing cock. The feeling of him inside of her overwhelming her as she rocked herself up and down upon him and a rush of pleasure hitting her far quicker than usual.

"Thank God for the Pill," she grunted, his heated flesh against her making the experience all the more pleasurable. She moaned loudly, as his hands rested on her lower back and he maneuvered her body up and down and proceeded to capture her lips with his own releasing everything in that moment – his emotions, his passion, his need for her. At the same time, her body convulsed with pleasure in a way that she had become accustomed to lately, a pleasure that he had introduced to her. It went so much further than simply the sexual act itself, it was the way he looked at her, they why he smiled when he saw her, the way he said her name in the throes of passion. Oh her attachment to him was becoming all too dangerous.

As they both finished off, she moved her lips over to his ear and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Mr. Mikaelson," the feeling of her soft breath making him give off a faint shiver.

She climbed off of him to retrieve her discarded clothing, "Miss Forbes, I must say that was probably the best birthday gift I have ever received. Although it does make me think, if that was the preview I wonder what the main event would be."

* * *

_**A/N: I write these drabbles so that I can improve on my smut writing abilities so I would really appreciate it if you could give me your honest opinion, and tips, if you want, in reviews.**_

_**Until next we meet again...and don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at klaussnowflake**_


	4. The Dessert

**_A/N: This is for the anons who kept hounding me for this with their very detailed requests. I hope this is up to your standards._**

* * *

"So did you enjoy the rest of your birthday?" She asked as she removed her coat in his front room.

"Well, it was a bit of an anticlimax after the activities that transpired in my office," he replied, lifting his eyebrows suggestively, "And I couldn't wait to get it over and done with so I could enjoy the next part of the festivities." He stalked towards her, offering her a playful smile as he cupped her face, bringing her lips to his once more. She indulged him, allowing his tongue to dip into her mouth, reveling in the taste of him, the taste that she could not seem to get enough of.

She pulled back, "Ease up, young grasshopper, let's have a drink first, we have all night to act out your sordid fantasies."

Klaus chuckled as he went to the decanter to pour them drinks and Caroline eased into the living room couch.

"So what did Salvatore want with you?" He asked in a feigned casual tone, "I saw he was very eager to get his hands on you when we returned to the party."

Caroline shot him a coy grin and replied, "Oh you know Damon Salvatore, all charm and cheesy pick-up lines, all the female associates appeal to him."

Klaus handed her a drink and sunk down into the couch next to her, "Although, I don't really care about the other female associates he worries with, only one in particular."

She lowered her drink and looked at him, "Jealousy doesn't become you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"I'm not jealous," Klaus countered far too quickly, "I just don't trust him."

"Pity, I find you rather sexy when you're jealous," she said as she set down her empty glass on the coffee table in front of them and placed her hand on his upper thigh, rubbing slowly, she moved to whisper in his ear, "It's not Damon Salvatore I dream of late at night, it's not Damon Salvatore I think of when I'm all alone and I touch myself, it's not Damon Salvatore's fingers I imagine caressing my innermost areas."

Klaus took a large gulp of his drink before setting his glass down next to Caroline's.

"You don't have to be worried about Damon Salvatore, you're the only man I want inside of me right now," she whispered as Klaus grabbed her and started to kiss down her throat, his tongue savoring the taste of her. His lips started to move down to her collarbone, all thoughts of other men disappeared from his mind. He had felt a seething anger like he had never experienced before when he saw Damon Salvatore's hand on her arm, his sneering smile willing her to fall for his hollow charms, Klaus had imagined the many ways he would decapitate Salvatore's hand for even daring to go near the perfection that is Caroline.

His hands slowly moved to slip her dress off her shoulders, enjoying the feel of the thin fabric beneath his fingertips, he relished seeing her in a state of undress for the second time that evening.

He slowly slid the rest of her dress down her body until it was pooled on the floor by her feet. He stood up abruptly, halting his ministrations. She looked up at him, disappointed, as if she was going to end their liaison. He laughed at her as he reached down to pick her up, taking her into his arms bridal-style and carrying her to the next room.

"What are you doing?" She squealed.

"Well love, it just occurred to me that I never got around to dessert at my party and I have a very tasty treat in mind," he said as he lay her down on the long, sleek table in his dining room.

"Seriously Klaus?" She replied.

"I was not jesting when I mentioned the chocolate sauce, I think you would taste a lot better than any birthday cake."

She shook her head and giggled softly as he removed his tie, he leaned over the table to kiss her softly, slipping his fingers between hers and lifting her arms above her head. He pulled away, grasping both his wrists in his right hand and picking up his discarded tie on the table and used it to knot her wrists together.

"What are you doing?" She demanded from him.

"I'm making sure your hands are out of the way. No need to worry, love, soon you will forget they even existed."

Klaus moved to walk out of the dining room.

"Where are you going?!" She shouted at him.

"Relax love, I'm just going to get some toppings, don't move."

"How am I supposed to move? Unless I want to roll onto the floor!" She shouted at him.

He chuckled as he returned with a can of whipped cream, and chocolate and caramel sauce.

"You've got to be kidding me, " she muttered as he put the items on the table next to her.

Klaus removed his shirt and trousers as Caroline watched him intently, her blue eyes darkening with lust as his perfect physique came into view, recalling all the amazing things that that body could do to her.

He smirked, almost as if he knew exactly what she was thinking and he climbed above her, wearing on his boxer briefs and kissed her deeply. He would never tire of her, of being with her, he was certain that for the rest of his life he would desire her.

She responded enthusiastically, frustrated that she could not touch him, run her fingers through his hair, feel his firm chest, his strong back, but she yielded control, knowing that tonight she was playing by his game.

He expertly lifted her body off the table with one hand and undid the laces of her corset before returning her to her previous position and throwing the constraining clothing item on to the floor. He straddled her as he broke the kiss, smiling at her lecherously as he reached for the chocolate sauce container, squirting some on her neck as he leaned down to slowly lick it up, sucking on her pulse point before his sinful mouth moved to her ear, taking her lobe in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it slowly. She began panting deeply, overcome with the sensations that his ministrations were causing.

Pleased that he had succeeded in distracting her, his mouth traced back down the path it had just come from, down her beautiful long neck, across her collar bone before he pulled away again to reach for one of the items in his arsenal next to him.

Lifting up the can of whipped cream, he strategic placed the cream on her heaving breasts, her eyes widening in anticipation. He shot her a smile and started to lick up the underside of her left breast, and when he was satisfied, he lapped all around the mound, making sure every bit of excess whipped cream was cleaned up before he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard, his tongue applying pressure as she cried out. He smirked proudly as his tongue traced the root across the valley between her breasts to reach the destination of her other breast and repeated the action. Her breathing became more staggered the longer his mouth stayed on her she arched her back, offering her breasts to him almost as if they were a meal on a platter. When her other breast was all cleaned up, he lifted himself up again and she moaned at the lack of contact.

"Don't worry, love," he whispered to her soothingly, "I'm just trying to decide if chocolate or caramel sauce would taste better on your lower regions."

His words causing her to become even more aroused than she was before as he took the caramel sauce and poured it on her stomach. He took his own time to lay his lips back onto her flesh, laying soft kisses across her stomach, the coldness of caramel sauce mixed with the warmness of his mouth putting her through a sweet torture as his tongue dipped into her bellybutton, her skin seemed to be on fire, unleashing a need in her that only he seemed to ignite.

Without taking his mouth off of her he reached for the whipped cream, when he had reached her pelvis, he stopped. Caroline's eyes shot open, "Klaus, please!" She begged him.

The utter desperation in her eyes made him harden even more; it was rare to see someone as headstrong and stubborn as Caroline beg for her desire to be met.

He slowly pealed off her underwear, the last item of clothing that she had on. When the coldness of the whipped cream met her core, she cried out again, the chocolate and caramel sauce dripped from pelvis, down her folds and mixed with her own juices that his actions had elicited. Klaus had never had such a feast on offer before; he smiled at his luck as he spread her legs further.

His stubble scratched her thighs as he placed open-mouthed kisses against them, she squirmed beneath him, the sensations all too much to take, and his tongue lapped between her folds, she thought she was going to pass out. His expert tongue dove into her core, moving as if it knew exactly where to apply pressure, where it tickle, where to feel. All coherent thoughts disappeared from her mind as she moved her ankles to meet behind his head, urging him to go deeper, harder, to taste all of her. She had always wondered how he had raised a simple thing like oral sex to an art form, making her forget everyone she had ever really been with, all that mattered was him and his devil tongue.

She felt the buildup start as he hit her sweet spot, her vision becoming impaired as she came, Klaus didn't shy away as he continued to lap at the concoction of Caroline's juices mixed with the chocolate and caramel. He had never tasted anything more delicious.

"Klaus, you need to fuck me now, I don't care what you want or whether it's your or Obama's birthday, I want you inside me right now," she panted at him.

He laughed at her dramatics as he removed his own underwear and climbed above her once again. He kissed her deeply before saying, "Now which topping should we -"

"Forget the fucking toppings!" She shouted at him as he entered her. He thrust in her, enjoying the feeling of being inside her again, feeling her warm slick walls around his dick, feeling her body contract and shiver because of him. His pacing began slowly, letting her tight core get used to his thick length before the feeling of her squirming beneath him became too much and his thrusts became faster, harder. He could feel the table that they were on jerking with the pressure of their thrusts.

She dug her ankles into his behind, urging her feet to do what her tied up hands could not – feel him, encourage him, pleasure him. Klaus felt her walls start to quiver around his cock as her orgasm started building and she came around him once again, and he rode her out, wanting her to experience all the pleasure he could offer her before he met his end too, still buried inside of her.

He lay above her, unwilling to pull out of her yet, they were panting heavily, sheen of sweat covering their bodies; she had a lazy smile on her face of someone who was satisfied, completely happy. Klaus ran his thumb across her cheek softly and smiled at her, knowing that he would never have wanted to be anywhere else but with her.

* * *

_**A/N: Please leave a review, I was very nervous about this chapter, I don't know if it's up to scratch. Also follow me on tumblr at klaussnowflake for chats, requests or to bother me to write more.**_


	5. The Cleansing

**_A/N: Yes, it's finally updated. Requested by a Guest here, and for Klaroline Writing Week Day 4: Smut_**

* * *

Caroline never slept over. Sleeping over was for couples and they were not a couple. Fuck buddies, friends with benefits, work colleagues, lovers, those were the terms she allowed. Couple did not fit anywhere in there.

She had never met his friends; he had never been to her house. It was fun, it was effortless, it was sexy. She never wanted it to get to the point where she got angry because he left his wet towel on the floor or he ever stopped getting excited when he saw her in her underwear.

She was Caroline, the-serial-monogamist-currently-on-sabbatical, and he was Klaus Mikaelson, successful, sexy, number-one-most-eligible-bachelor, he had no intention of changing his status and she had no intention of ending her sabbatical.

That was why once they had completed another round of remarkable sex on his too-comfortable-to-be-legal bed, she rolled over and began gathering her clothes.

"Leaving so soon, love," he murmured as he stared from the bed, the white sheet lightly draped around him,

"You have to earn the all-nighter," she replied with a wink as she carried her clothes to his en-suite bathroom. The night's activities had her feeling sweaty and she swore she still had chocolate sauce in awkward places, so a shower was needed before she took the walk of shame.

One of the perks of her arrangement with such a successful man was the fact that his apartment was filled with luxury. His shower was large enough to house a small council, and the water was always the right heat.

She had barely began to wash herself when she felt the shower door open and that Adonis physique that haunted her dreams at night entered the spacious shower behind her.

"You didn't think I would allow you to leave without having you one more time, did you?" He asked, an amused expression adorning his face.

"Seriously Klaus! Haven't you had enough yet?"

"Of you? Never!" He looked at her as he though what she was proposing was ludicrous.

Her breath hitched. It was at moments like these, when he looked at her with adoration and said things that were so earnestly affectionate that she thought that maybe spending one night with him, as he consistently asked her, wouldn't be that bad. But Caroline knew herself and she before she could blink, one night would turn into a week, breakfast will turn into dinner, and soon the chuckles and giggles will be traded for hurtful words and aggressive tones. And then he would take a liking to a new pretty associate and she would be tossed aside like an old toy.

No it was better like this: no commitment, no emotions, no pain.

She slipped her hands around his neck and looped her fingers around his necklaces, pulling him closer to her so their lips could meet and she could let all her confusion about her feelings for him out in that one searing kiss.

He hungrily grabbed her face, edging her body even closer to his, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth. Dominating, owning, impacting.

He pushed her against the cold tiles that clothed the walls, his hands dropping down her body, tracing the same path as the drops of water that was caressing her. His mouth moved to her neck and began to lap at the water there, first licking, then sucking, leaving marks, his hands that were currently palming her breasts, distracting her from protesting against him.

That magical tongue of his moved down to her collar bone, kissing lightly before he looked up at her again and offered her a mischievous smile as if an idea had just come to him and he got down on his knees. The water from the shower cascaded over him, as he lifted up her right leg and draped it over his shoulder and he shifted closer to her.

"This is my way of saying thank you for giving me the best birthday ever," he said as his nose rubbed against her core. She gasped as all coherent thoughts left her mind.

Klaus breathed in, smelling her arousal, before his tongue replaced it and he began to lap at her folds, her breath staggering.

He took advantage of the angle that her center was in as he used his tongue to slip in between her folds, searching, discovering, reveling. His fingers supported him as they rubbed against her clit. Far away he could hear her screaming his name, but he was engrossed in giving her the utmost pleasure that nothing else matter.

His tongue rode out her orgasm, her hands deep in his hair, keeping his head in place.

He smiled to himself as he felt he relax her hold and hoisted himself leaving little kisses on her stomach, the side of her breast, the nape of neck. She didn't allow him to go any further as she grabbed his face again and kissed him aggressively again, tasting herself on his tongue. Her right foot stroked his calf, and slowly moved up his leg to rest around him as he rested his hands on the tiles on either side of her and slowly entered her. She gulped, feeling him fill her to the hilt. No matter how many times they had sex, even that same evening, it never ceased to shock her how much one man could give her pleasure. Orgasms used to be a rare luxury, now it was a common indulgence.

He slipped out of her and then thrust back in harder, and repeated the action. Her body rocked in time with his rhythm, each thrust more pleasurable than the last, He moved his hand in between their bodies and massaged her clit as she felt the familiar warmth in lower abdominal area. She moved her lips down to his neck, and began sucking, leaving similar marks on his neck as he had done to her. Klaus grunted loudly as the feeling of her lips on him and his cock inside of her became too much. It wasn't long before Caroline came undone from his actions and he followed soon after. Both of them finishing yet again that evening.

He rested his forehead against hers before letting their lips meet in yet another soft kiss, "You" (kiss) "are" (kiss) "sensational" (kiss).

Caroline smiled at him, accepting his kisses and becoming all too worried at how much she enjoyed hearing those three words from him.

* * *

_**A/N: Please leave a review for moi to let me know what you think. If you hated it, if you didnt. **_

_**I'm so glad this little ole drabble series is so many people's guilty pleasure, it makes me proud. I'm considering publishing more regularly and exclusively here (still considering). If any of you actually like this series and what to make a cover, I ain't going to stop you but I might fall in love with you #nopressure**_

_**Also come chat smut or writing or klaroline or whatever with me at gendryaslove on tumblr**_


End file.
